warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
A Kittypet's Tail
Prologue Hello, kits. Does your mother know you are here? Yes, Grasskit, I realize that your mother is out at the moment. Good idea, Twigkit, go tell your father. Why does your brother always think of good ideas? You do too, Mousekit, you and Grasskit. Cherrypaw? Is that you lurking around out there? Come to clean my bedding, have you? Well, I’m sure you can listen to a story first. That’s right, Twigkit, I did say I was telling a story. Now, which story would you like to hear? I could tell you about how we discovered the Moonstone, or about when Tigerstar tried to take over… What’s that, Cherrypaw, speak up. You know I can’t hear very well with my torn ears. You’d like to know what it’s like to be a kittypet? Well, from the way you kits have shuffled, it looks like I’ll tell you about being a kittypet. Well… Chapter 1 I was born a kittypet. My father and my mother lived in a big Twoleg nest, a big house. My twolegs were kind; their names were Katherine and Josh. My mother was called Clarissa, and my father was called Shadow. There’s no need to fear, Mousekit, he never knew of any of the Clans, least of all ShadowClan. Our twolegs gave us names, I was named Cloudy, my brothers, I had two, were called Strike and Callum. My sister was called Leaf. What did my Twolegs look like? Well, Twigkit, Katherine put shiny thigs on her face, called glasses, and her head fur colour was similar to yours, Mousekit. Yes, it was brown, but just solid, not a lovely tabby like yours is. Josh’s head fur was solid grey, and his eyes were green. That is all I remember. You want to know what my family looked like too? Well, my father, Shadow, he was a black, muscular tom, and he looked a little like Crowfeather, in actual fact. My mother, she was a cream white cat. She was very well kept, and she had a single white paw. Her collar was lilac, and had a little bell on it. My twolegs loved her a lot, and often took her out to something the called ‘shows’ and she often came home with a red ‘ribbon’ on her carrier. Now my brothers and sister. Strike was very similar to my father. He was a dark grey, with black tabby stripes. On his face, he had a scar which ran along under the stripe on his face. He fought with a rogue to get that scar. He ran off to live with him, a few days later. I never saw him again. Callum was neither like my mother or father. He was a brown tabby, a little like you, Twigkit. He was given to some other twolegs, as a kit, so I never saw him again either. My sister was a spitting image of my mother, but she was a light brown tabby. She had a white paw, and the same golden eyes. My twolegs loved her as much as my mother. I looked much the same as I do now, just with a collar and ears. My twolegs gave Shadow away when I was a few moons old. They could not look after four cats, and my mother and Leaf were staying. When the twolegs that took Shadow came to visit, I thought I was going to go for sure. Chapter 2 You see kits, Twolegs have this funny thing. They give away our kits if you are a kittypet. I've heard they do it to their own sometimes. Twolegs are truly stupid creatures. I was only about the age of an apprentice, and some twoleg kits suddenly invaded the house. I was stroked and prodded and picked up, and so was my father. My mother and Leaf were sat high up, sneering and being petted by our owners. These certain twolegs took Shadow, but not me. My mother and Leaf mostly ignored me now; I was not pretty or pampered enough to be a show cat. Though the twolegs who looked after us were kind, I think they forgot about me too. I started getting less to eat than anyone else, and being left alone for long times by myself. It was during one of these times that I left. I was feeling quite happy; I could already hunt, because I had taught myself when I was starving. But I did not know where to go, and I got lost in the heart of twolegplace very quickly. That's when I met Louise. Louise was already a fairly old cat; she'd be near retiring age here. Kittypets live longer than Clan cats, however. Though old, she was the one who taught me about the wild. She told me about the wild cats, about the Clans, and about hunting and everything. In fact, she taught me a little hunting. After that, I often hunted in my dreams. For a while I hung around where Louise lived, on the far side of Twolegplace. Then she and her Twolegs moved to a different nest in the Twolegplace, and I was forced to leave again. Chapter 3 I was skinny and ill, about ready to want to curl up and die when I finally came to be on the closer side of Twolegpalce. I was still a young cat then, not even five moons, but I still came close to death. That is when my two kittypet best friends, Davy and Sophie found me. They lived in the Twoleg Nest that overlooks our territory, and that's where I lived Category:Fanfiction Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions